Talk:Light Novel Volume 11.5/@comment-103.110.147.20-20191007145310/@comment-103.110.147.155-20191014192235
yea i did write some mistakes in it apparently spelling mistakes and grammar one's too . anyway i'm awake till 5 AM, so idc either way. i really hope he keeps kei with him till he lets out his last breath but i don't see that happening and suzune coming to save him from hopelessness is a must but her dying is inevitable. about the daughter apparently she had a boy born to him and he names him ayanoukoji horikita ( apparently our MC's daughter named him after his mother since he refused to share kiyotaka's name ( such daddy issues) named hi. but sudo's daughter falls for his daughter's son and yea they date and be young , have lots of stuff going on in their lives ( daughter of sudo's daugtter is yuki and her mother is kei!!!!) they love, mess each other good but they're met with a accident. so sad. but guess what they apparently had a boy since they were doing it( they were graduated) ******* they got a boy and he was brought up in a orphange and he survived harsh times ( ooh genes of sudo, kei, kiyotaka, suzune ) he was doing that job of burying dead things. he was accoumsted to that habit. he was a boy of 17 just to be sure. he grew up two years with money he earned through burying dead people. he was drunk.....he got angry at his parents for leaving him alone ...... and weeps in gravee yard. he founds out about his mothers's paast and searches for her's name. he does not find it . he was named wilson in the orphanage he grew up in. of the orphange i only know maybe. he stays at his job until he's thirty. he keeps on searching for her mother's past. .he finally found his father's mother's name. In a grave yard. Oceania. idk the place don't ask me. he digs the grave . opens the casket and finds....figures bunch of flies and ants. idk what eat someone when they die ok. but the note was in a aluminium watch or maybe it was of gold no maybe in diamond? can you do that....hmm... lets go with Glass. makes sense. an shatters it and william reads the note and does not understand a thing. but got intriqued by the name Class room of the elite. so he quits being a casket seller and becomes a writer or novelist. Novelist maybe is realistic. he writes the story and publishes them at a old age of 45. ( he was not married) plotwist he is the authuor of this novel and he changed his name and moved to japan. and wer're reading his novels RN. i'm sleepy. Good night folks. next part is gonna come in late NEVER. Don't expect too much of the next part you might die along with the curiosity. Maybe. and boom this comment was inspired to be created into a manga like CHIKAN OTOKO or maybe not. hehehehehehe. or wait maybe a arc in Gintama or even better a character in Jojo. i'm gone now. bye bye. Sundome woul be better too, actually i'm......... no one. bye see you cheers and good night.